


Im not gay rowley

by Snipperrrr46



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Co-Written, Coming Out, Crossdressing Kink, Crushes, First Kiss, Greg is Sweet, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, curvy boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipperrrr46/pseuds/Snipperrrr46
Summary: After Rowley returns from fat camp with a hot new look, romance ensues with a new kid on the block, Fregley. But what does the jealous Greg really think? And why is he so annoyed by Fregly’s flirtatious antics toward his former friend???Find out more in this thrilling romance
Relationships: Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, Greg Heffley/Holly Hills, Greg Heffley/Rowley Jefferson
Kudos: 4





	1. I wish I were Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys plz no hate i just listened to the song heater and it inspired this chapter plz go listen to the song to understand it properly (lots of uwu emojis) It get me in my feeeeeeeeelz (lots of uwu emojis)

‘I’m not gay, Rowley’. My heart was crushed at that very moment. What were all the nights we spent together? The days we shared laughing. Defending each other from the cheese touch… making fun of Fregley… Did that mean nothing to him?

‘Holly asked me to the dance’ ...oh…

She always took what I wanted, my spot in the neighbourhood tattler’, my best friend - my love.

“Good for you, Greg” I say. Hiding the obvious wound, fresh in my heart.

First day of junior year

The days are longer. It's getting brighter. I’m starting to heal. Knowing that Greg will be there beside me -like always- on the first day of Senior year, is a huge comfort. I pull up to school in my second-hand car that I painted myself.  
As I walk into school, I bat my raven eyelashes and say the phrase which always brings me joy even in the most trying of times; Zoo Wee Mama. After a summer at fat camp, high school will surely be a walk in the park.

I step into school in one of my favourite juicy couture tracksuits and a brand new haircut - goodbye to the hair salon of mum *finally!!!! . I feel better and more confident than ever before, ready to take on the world, and even love <3

But then suddenly I see him and my heart skips a beat. I almost go to him, but then I stop. She’s there. I turn for a moment, feeling defeated and leave… However, then I feel his eyes flit to my plump backside, even though I have gained some confidence - I’m still conscious of my girlish figure and appearance. I do strenuous exercise every day, yet I still can't shift the weight from my rump.

Once again I turn to leave, yet not before his dark, sexy, forest green orbs can lock with mine. He looks shocked. I feel my cheeks heating up and avert my gaze to the floor, but when I look back I see Holly touching his firm, hard, mouthwatering abs,that I've only dreamt of touching for so long.... I wipe the drool from my voluptuous lips that I didn’t realise I was producing and proceeded to actually leave for first-period calculus.

GREG'S POV

I got a car this summer. It's red. And fast. It’s been helpful because now I can drive to the gym, and see my hot new girlfriend afterwards. She loves it when I'm all sweaty from training my rock-solid abs, and then see her in a white t-shirt. Holly is also sexy, she’s blonde, and the most popular girl in school - when I’m with her that makes me the most popular guy, too. All of my new friends are jealous of me, they seem to love talking to her… but in reality, all I think about her is that she’s boring. I miss my best friend, but I can’t- NO, I won’t ever talk to him again after the disgusting news he told me last year. We will never call, and I will never go by his house. I intend to avoid him this year - instead of invisible Chirag, it will be invisible Rowley… forever.  
I’m speaking with Holly, damn she looks fine today. Then in walks a new girl wearing a gorgeous pink juicy couture tracksuit, my GF partially blocks my view, so I can’t properly see her face. Not that I care… all I can focus on is her huge, juicy, dump truck. Wow.  
I almost join in with my friend’s wolf-whistling, until I remember I already have a woman right beside me. It’s not until the girl stands up I realise her true identity. Green eyes mesh with doey brown ones, a friend sees a friend. ROWLEY?!??!!!!! The fat camp has really changed him; he almost looks sex- NO. I attempt to hide my shocked expression, but with futility. The thought is quickly expelled from my mind, when the real love of my life touches my hard-earned, hard, rock-solid, stomach muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
>  this is my first story, please tell me what you think:)


	2. I. Need. Stitches

GREGS POV

Calculus is soooooo boring, but I suppose. It's a new year, and a new me. We will also sit our SATs soon so I need to study more and pay attention. I hear a laugh from down the corridor, one I would recognise anywhere - Rowley. But, why is he laughing? He used to only ever find me that funny… he turned the corner into the room, 5 minutes late, blushing heavily while playing with his hair, giggling with some new kid. 

After a brief scolding from Mr Binns, they both take seats right in front of the class, right in front of me. Despite the exterior threat of a detention from Sir, they continue to speak in hushed tones - the Rowley I knew would never do that. I guess weave both changed.....

A grueling hour passes of awful math and watching the two idiots stupidly talk, but then on the way out I finally catch the boy’s name. FREGLEY?!?!?!?!?!? I’d heard a rumour he’d had a glow up, but I didn’t realise it would be this dramatic. He was taller than me. Which pissed me off. I was one of the tallest people in school so any competition in the high jump was not warranted. Before I leave, I quickly see this dweeb slip a piece of paper into MY best friend’s back pocket.  
<\--- Fregley is played by robert paterson   
ROWLEY’S POV

After feeling Fregley touch my backside I was beyond flustered, and almost forget to see what he put in there. I watch him walk away, and can't believe how much he has changed since the last time I saw him. His once skinny, scrawny body had turned into that of an adonis. Almost enough to rival my greg…..well, I guess he's not my Greg anymore. He had gotten a perm, and his hair was a dark, chestnut brown that shone when the sun hit it. The boy was about 3 feet taller than he was before summer, so kind, and so interested in me… he wanted to know all about my cartoon, ‘zoo wee mama’, and all about my thrilling adventures at fat camp.  
I finally look into my ass pocket to find some paper with a phone number attached, and the words painstakingly written below - you wanna see my secret freckle ;)   
I feel my heart skip a beat, maybe it won't be so hard getting over my best friend after all...

Through my time with Fregley had left me glowing both inside and out, I can’t help the twinge of pain I feel at Holly climbing into Greg’s car for them to share a long, wet, passionate kiss.

GREG POV

I was already in a bad enough mood before I saw Holly waiting for me outside of calculus. She's always so clingy, I never minded spending this much time with Rowley though, before he turned gay. She’s hot though, all my friends are jealous because she has a bangin’ body.  
But she's not as kind, or funny as rowley though...WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM? But when my hot girlfriend starts kissing me, how could I refuse? My troubles seem to melt away...

FREGLEY’S POV

I see the sexy sexy Rowley strutting off, and my only thought is… he will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys hey i'm back with another chapter b4 reading plz listen to my fav song by daddy shawn mendes stitches uwu


End file.
